


Star Falls: Black Death

by TheHylianBatman



Series: Star Falls [5]
Category: Gravity Falls, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHylianBatman/pseuds/TheHylianBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite fleeing to what should be a relatively safe place, Wendy, Mabel, and the rest of the former Nogero Resistance are beset on all sides, and must fight to stay alive.</p><p>Gideon Mamba, blinded by vengeance, combs the galaxy for those who have eluded him for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

 

** **

 

**PART V: BLACK DEATH**

 

Fear abounds! In a stunning surprise confrontation, crime lord Gideon Mamba has all but annihilated the Ocular Empire's only chance at salvation.

 

Now unopposed, Sith Lord Darth Cipher plots to further subjugate his people and move deeper into the galaxy.

 

With the flagship of her nomadic Resistance destroyed and her numbers greatly depleted, Wendy Corduroy tries her best to control the situation and plan her next move on the desert planet Tatooine...

 

* * *

 

  
Pacifica slowly woke, rising from her lying position slowly, rubbing her eyes. She looked around; the interior of the  _Shard_  was still dark, indicating it was still night outside. She swung her legs over the side of her bunk and jumped to the floor, her feet screaming at her in protest upon landing. She winced slightly before straightening, leaving a hand on the edge of her bunk to give her an anchor. She waited for her eyes to adjust, and then looked around, planning to get a drink and then return to bed. She turned from the direction of the bridge door, stopping when she faced the bunk opposite hers.

 

Mabel's bunk was empty.

 

Pacifica got mildly upset. How could she get a drink if Mabel was in the bathroom?

 

Sighing, she decided to walk down the hall to the bathroom door anyways, where she made a startling discovery; the door wasn't locked, the light wasn't on, and there was most certainly nobody inside.

 

At this, Pacifica began to grow concerned. Where was her girlfriend?

 

She began to walk back to the quarters when she realized the port airlock wasn't closed properly; the inner door was closed instead of the outer one, indicating that someone had gone through. Pacifica guessed Mabel.

 

Pulling the lever, Pacifica stepped through the airlock, into the very small antechamber, and then through the other side, into Tatooine's night.

 

There, seated at the end of the ramp with her legs crossed, was Mabel. Pacifica hugged herself, rubbing her hands up and down her arms, before descending the ramp.

 

"Hi," Pacifica offered, as she sat down next to Mabel.

 

"Hi," Mabel replied, rather dejectedly.

 

There was silence between the two before Pacifica spoke up again.

 

"It's cold out."

 

"It's a desert. They get cold at night."

 

Pacifica decided she wasn't going to dance around the bush any more.

 

"Mabel, please come inside. You'll freeze to death out here."

 

"So? Everyone else is dying. Why shouldn't I?"

 

  
Pacifica brought a shocked expression to her face and reeled back slightly, beyond surprised that Mabel could say something like that. She was completely speechless, even after returning to a normal position. She sat, lost and looking for something,  _anything_  to say or do, when she got the perfect answer.

 

Pacifica leaned to her right, twisting slightly at the hip, wrapping her arms around Mabel. Mabel didn't respond, and Pacifica was surprised at how cold her skin was; how long had she been out here?

 

"I love you," Pacifica started, "That's why."

 

Mabel smirked cynically, closing her eyes.

 

"That's a pretty good reason, Princess. I suppose you're right."

 

Mabel stood up, Pacifica's arms falling limply around her.

 

"Come on, it's cold out. We should get inside."

 

Pacifica smiled sadly, before getting up and joining her girlfriend in venturing up the ramp.

 

* * *

 

  
Wendy watched from her position near the  _Lumberjack_  as the two mysterious figures returned inside the  _Glass Shard_. Assuming from the kiss that they were Mabel and Pacifica, Wendy made a mental note to remind them not to come out at night.

 

"Well? Anything?" The buttery voice of Tad Strange asked from behind her.

 

"No, nothing," Wendy replied, as Tad came up beside her.

 

  
"Well," she corrected, "A couple in their underwear needing to warm each other up, but nothing threatening," Wendy finished, grateful that  _she_  at least dressed for cold. Tad smirked.

 

"Is it already time to swap watches?" She asked in disbelief. There was no way she had already been out here for 4 hours.

 

"Beyond. You have been out here for almost 5 hours, Wendy. You need to go inside, warm up, and sleep. I have the watch, I promise," Tad replied, to which Wendy expressed surprise.

 

"5 hours? No way. It's only been, like... 2. 3 at most."

 

"Wendy," Tad said insistently, "You need to go inside. Trust me."

 

Wendy sighed.

 

  
"Fine,  _Dad_ ," she said exasperatedly as she turned and walked back inside the  _Lumberjack_.

 

"Wendy?" Tad called back to her, and she turned mid-step.

 

"You gotta start taking of yourself. This rebellion will crumble without you."

 

Wendy smirked.

 

"Thanks," she said, as she finished her ascent, and Tad turned, eyes watching the twin suns break over the horizon.

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Black Death, Chapter 1  
> Work Code: THB0025.1  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Saturday, October 31st, 2015 (Happy Halloween!)  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0
> 
> Logo image by http://tenmileswide.deviantart.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

Mabel awoke to a shake on her shoulder.

 

"Come on, kid, get up. We gotta move and resupply."

 

Mabel sat up, groaning.

 

"Is it really time already?"

 

"Yeah. Now come on, kid."

 

Mabel sighed as she swung her legs over the side of her bunk and rubbed her eyes.

 

"Alright. Alright, I'm coming," she said, a tinge of tire in her voice, and leapt off the bunk onto the deck. She opened her rack, grabbed her clothes, got dressed, and proceeded to the bridge.

 

"Where are we heading today?"

 

"Just east a bit," Ford responded, as he started activating all the systems. The bridge door opened, and Soos walked in.

 

"Hey, dudes. We ready to fly?"

 

"Yeah, Soos. We just gotta do a small one today."

 

"Alright, dude. Sounds simple enough."

 

Mabel sat at her normal station, just behind Soos, as they proceeded to start up the ship. Mabel never really paid attention to how the ship flied, she just knew it did.

 

Within minutes, the ship was ascending a few hundred feet off the ground, and then zooming off to wherever they were destined to.

 

* * *

 

  
Mabel walked down the ramp, watching as the  _Lumberjack_  landed a few feet away. She smiled.

 

The ramp lowered, and she saw Wendy descend it. Mabel walked toward her.

 

"Who's going with us to town?"

 

"Us and Tad," Wendy said, jamming her thumb behind her at the door, where Tad was coming out.

 

"Alright. Let's go, then," Mabel suggested as Tad came up to them.

 

"Alright," Wendy agreed, and then turned and led the way.

 

* * *

 

"Thank you!" Wendy said to the storekeeper, carrying bundles out. Mabel and Tad followed, carrying similar bundles.

 

"Think we got enough?" Mabel asked jokingly, as they walked.

 

"Well, I don't know, Mabel, how about-"

 

Wendy was interrupted by a scream, and all three whipped their heads in the direction of the sound. They saw a woman running, pursued by men in white. Wendy's eyes widened in horror.

 

"They found us," she whispered, as many troops appeared behind the first one.

 

"Run!" She shouted, and the troops looked at her.

 

"That's her! Stop her!" A trooper shouted, and Wendy threw her things at him, knocking him over.

 

"Go!" She shouted, and then ran. Wendy and Tad followed her, bolts zooming by.

 

* * *

 

The three ran through the desert, pursued by white dots, bolts of red energy skimming them. All three had gotten rid of their parcels, running as fast as they could. The troops were following close, without breaking a sweat.

 

A bolt managed to hit home, and Tad went down, screaming in pain until he was silenced by the butt of a blaster.

 

"Wendy!" Mabel shouted.

 

"Leave 'im!" Wendy shouted back, knowing what was going through Mabel's mind. Mabel dismissed the thought, focusing on survival.

 

Wendy's wrist commlink beeped, letting her know it was in range of the home transmitter, and Wendy smacked it to activate it.

 

  
"Red 1 to  _Lumberjack_! Take off immediately! Relay message to  _Shard_! Pursued by Ocular Troops! Repeat, take off immediately and retreat to safety!"

 

"What about us?!" Mabel shouted as they continued running.

 

"They're gonna catch us!" Wendy replied, to Mabel's bewilderment.

 

Suddenly, a blue ring went around Wendy, stunning her. Mabel stopped, which was her only mistake. A blue ring went around her, too, and she fell, blacking out before she hit the ground.

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Black Death, Chapter 2  
> Work Code: THB0025.2  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Monday, November 2nd, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

"Captain, the detachment is returning," a trooper told his superior, and then put a finger to the commlink in his ear, listening extra hard, "...they have Mabel Pines."

 

  
"Perfect. Gideon will be pleased," the captain of the  _Spectre_  said, before turning and walking up to the circular tactical console.

 

"Get me Gideon," he ordered, and a crewmember along the sides of the bridge complied, pressing some buttons, and Gideon's façade appeared.

 

"Well? What is it?" He demanded bluntly, and the captain's features hardened.

 

"Sir, we've reportedly found Mabel Pines."

 

"Ah! That's excellent, Captain Ghost-Eyes! Ah want them brought to me immediately."

 

"...even the girl, sir?"

 

"Yes. Ah wanna... make sure she's adequately prepared for Darth Cipher."

 

The captain blinked, unfazed.

 

"Well?! Bring 'em to me!" the snake-like man demanded, and the captain shook out of his trance.

 

"Yes, sir!" He said, saluting. Gideon crossed his arms before his holographic miniature disappeared. The captain loosened up, breathing a sigh of relief.

 

"Process the prisoners as quickly as you can. We need to leave for Nal Hutta as soon as they're ready."

 

"Yes, sir!" One of the uniformed clones in the pit of the bridge said, and the captain crossed his arms, contemplating.

 

* * *

 

 

Mabel's eyes slowly opened, and she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

 

"You alright?" she heard from her slight left, and she turned her head, her eyes meeting Wendy.

 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," she said as she surveyed her surroundings. She realized that it was a cell in the brig of a Republic starship.

 

"How is it I always end up in one of these?" she asked sarcastically, and Wendy cracked a smile.

 

"Have you thought of an escape plan yet?" Mabel asked as she stood, wiping the dirt off her jacket. Wendy's smile faltered.

 

"...I'm not sure we're gonna get out of this one, kid."

 

"What? W-Wendy, you can't be serious!" Mabel said in a semi-questioning tone, throwing her arms out in a shrug. Wendy looked at the ground, and Mabel's arms fell to her sides.

 

  
"...You  _are_  serious..." Mabel said in a shocked tone, returning to her seat on the slab. She raised her right leg, putting her foot on the bench, propping her elbow against her knee and letting her brow fall into it. They sat like that in silence for a while, before Mabel's curiosity made her think of a question.

 

"How do you think they'll execute us?"

 

Wendy shifted so she was sitting up instead of leaning in the corner, and put her hands on her knees, leaning forward. She considered for a moment.

 

"Probably with blasters. Right between the eyes," she answered nonchalantly.

 

"Oh," Mabel said, pouting out her lips. The silence resumed.

 

They sat without conversation for a while, until a trooper came up and deactivated the forcefield.

 

"Redhead's goin' to another cell, and then we're gonna process you," he said, pointing his blaster in. Mabel watched Wendy as she calmly stood up and walked out.

 

"Wendy..." she said desperately, and Wendy turned her head slightly.

 

"It'll be alright, kid. I'll see ya soon."

 

With that, Wendy resumed walking, and the trooper reactivated the forcefield before turning and following her.

 

Mabel sat, sadness, anxiety, and fear overcoming her, and she brought her legs up and hugged them.

 

* * *

 

 

Ford slowly raised back up from the console, looking around at the smoke-filled bridge. He immediately started coughing.

 

"Soos?" He called out between coughs, "Soos, you alright? Soos!"

 

He slowly stumbled from his chair, looking at the empty one beside him.

 

"Soos!" He called out before letting out a massive cough. He stumbled to the door, pressing the open button, to no avail. He noticed it was cracked open slightly, and put his hands in the gap, forcing it open.

 

The situation in the quarters wasn't much better. He could see fire somewhere, but that was about the only thing he could see. He walked to the console, pulling a lever and activating the fire suppression system. The vents came on, and the smoke started clearing.

 

"Ahh, that's better," he said, and then the wall sparked out at him. With a yelp, he flinched, raising his arms to protect himself, but nothing happened, other than the vents stopped.

 

"Oh, great. Just great!" he said, raising his hands in exasperation momentarily.

 

Suddenly, Soos came through the airlock.

 

"Mr. Pines! Thank goodness you're okay!" He said, running up and engulfing the man in a hug, "I went to look for help, but I didn't find any."

 

"That's great, Soos, but what about my ship?!" He asked loudly, and Soos immediately backed off.

 

"Oh, uh, I, uh, didn't really look at it," he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Ford's expression of anger slowly softened, and he immediately knew he shouldn't have snapped.

 

"I'm sorry about that, Soos. I, uh... I just got upset for a moment, is all."

 

Soos got a semi-smile.

 

"Now come on, let's fix this old bucket of scrap," he said, patting Soos on the shoulder and walking towards the engine room.

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Black Death, Chapter 3  
> Work Code: THB0025.3  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Sunday, November 8th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

Wendy and her escort walked down a corridor. Wendy looked around, taking note of her surroundings.

 

"This isn't gonna lead to any cells, is it?"

 

"Nope," the trooper said, a bit defiantly. Wendy looked at the floor, a defeated expression on her face.

 

"Are you gonna kill me?" she asked after a bit, stopping.

 

"I can't tell you that, kid. Now get moving."

 

Wendy smirked. The trooper aimed his blaster at her.

 

"I said get moving."

 

"You never should've let me outta that cell," she said, and the trooper prepared to fire.

 

Just then, Wendy spun around, kicking him in the face, knocking him to the ground. His blaster bounced to the wall. As soon as he looked up, he saw Wendy flying towards him for a moment, and then black.

 

Wendy fished through his belt for the key that would unlock her cuffs. After a moment, she found it, and deactivated them with a twist. Reaching down, she undid the trooper's belt, securing it around her own waist, and then went to retrieve his blaster.

 

Minutes later, Wendy Corduroy was angry and ready to kick some clone ass.

 

* * *

 

Mabel raised her head upon hearing the alarm. She heard lots of footsteps, and stood up, approaching the forcefield of her cell.

 

"What's going on?!" she called out, but nobody answered.

 

After the running had subsided and she had returned to sitting, a clone came and deactivated the forcefield.

 

"What's going on?"

 

"It's time for you to be processed."

 

He took her out of the brig, down another hallway, and then was led through a door, where another trooper stood in front of a chair, a medical droid by his side.

 

"Hello. Please, sit down," he said, gesturing to the chair. Mabel uneasily took her seat. The troopers nodded to each other, and the one that had escorted her in left. The medic picked up a datapad and started pressing buttons. There was an uneasy silence for a moment, until the medic started speaking.

 

"Name?"

 

"...what?"

 

"Your name, please."

 

"My name should be on file."

 

"Your name, ma'am."

 

Mabel scoffed, "The pride of the Empire, huh? Everyone on this damn ship knows my name, how is it-"

 

"Name!" The trooper shouted, slamming the pad down on the tray of supplies.

 

"Go to Hell!" Mabel shouted, turning to face him. The trooper slapped her, to which Mabel responded by leaping up and tackling him, taking him to the ground. Mabel straddled his chest, his right arm caught under her leg, but his left one free to defend himself. Her fists clenched, Mabel started pounding on the trooper, beating him until he stopped moving.

 

Wiping some blood from her fists, Mabel stood up and turned to the droid, who was simply staring.

 

"Leave, or you're next."

 

"Yes, ma'am," the droid complied, turning and walking out of the medical bay without issue.

 

* * *

 

Mabel slowly stalked down the hallway, trying to get back to the brig. She had combed the medical bay for supplies, and, other than some rather obvious medical supplies, the only thing she found was a scalpel. She clutched it now in her right hand, prepared for anyone to come across her. Luckily, nobody had yet.

 

Mabel watched around the corner as two clones exited the turbolift, grim looks on their faces. The alarm was still going off, and she had no idea how many clones were running all over the ship. She could guess, though.

 

She slowly crept towards the turbolift, looking up and down the hall for any troopers before continuing past it, back towards the brig. She slowly crept around a corner, only to notice a trooper standing guard. Gritting her teeth, Mabel quickly got back behind the corner, but she lost her balance and fell, straight onto her butt. She "oofed", and then mentally cursed; there was no way he didn't hear that. it was all over now.

 

Right on cue, the trooper turned the corner, and, spotting Mabel, raised his blaster. He fired, and Mabel rolled out of the way, springing up just to the trooper's right. Wielding her mighty blade, she stabbed him in the throat; he groaned out in pain, clutching the bleeding wound with his hand, before falling to his knees, and then eventually on his face. Mabel leaned down, whispering an apology as she grabbed his blaster out of his right hand. Throwing her small scalpel out of her hand, she wielded the blaster, just wanting to get hers back.

 

She walked through the brig until she found another trooper, whom she promptly tackled. Sitting on the trooper's back, his arm wrenched behind him, Mabel decided her fruitless searching was for the birds.

 

"Where do they take prisoner's effects?"

 

"W-what? I don't und-"

 

The trooper winced in pain as Mabel pulled his arm back more.

 

"Where?!"

 

"They take equipment confiscated from prisoners just down the hall! I think it's called equipment lockup!"

 

"Thank you," Mabel said, before switching her blaster to stun and shooting him. She stood up, grabbed his blaster, and continued down the hall, looking for her things.

 

Reaching the door, Mabel walked in, finding a trooper. She stunned him, and then set to work trying to find her things. There were about a dozen boxes lined up on a shelf, and then a door; she guessed it led to deeper discoveries. She looked on the shelf, and scanned the names on the boxes. Within moments, she had found hers, and she pulled it off the shelf, setting it on the nearby desk and opening it. Inside lay her life; her lightsaber, her blaster, her grapple gun, and her belt. Mabel let out a sigh of relief as she pulled the belt out of the box, all the other items remaining attached to it. She fastened it around her waist, and then picked up the blasters she had set on the desk, and turned to leave.

 

On the way out, she ran into Wendy.

 

"Wendy?!"

 

"Mabel!" Wendy said, hugging her friend. Mabel reciprocated, and they stood embracing for a moment before separating.

 

"Where did they take you?"

 

"I have no idea where they were gonna take me, but I think they were gonna kill me. You?"

 

""Processing"," Mabel said, adding the quotation marks in the air.

 

"Ah," Wendy said, nodding.

 

"So, what's our plan of attack?"

 

"Find Tad, make sure he's okay, and fight our way off this damn ship."

 

Mabel smirked.

 

"Never could've thought of a better one."

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Black Death, Chapter 4  
> Work Code: THB0025.4  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Saturday, November 14th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

"Mr. Pines! We've got a problem!" Soos shouted down the corridor, and Stan, at the tactical console, rushed to the engine room.

 

"What? What is it?!" He said, bursting in.

 

"The engine's not starting, and it should, because everything is in perfect shape! I don't understand why."

 

Ford sighed.

 

"I thought you were supposed to be a professional engineer."

 

Soos pouted and crossed his arms.

 

"It's not my fault this engine is like nothing ever seen."

 

"Fair point. Lemme see what I can do..." Ford said, leaning into the engine.

 

* * *

 

Wendy and Mabel were pinned down behind a corner. They both leaned around the corner, firing their blasters. Without prompting, Mabel's blaster clicked.

 

"I'm outta charge!" She said, throwing the blaster away behind them and pulling out her pistol.

 

Suddenly, Wendy's clicked, too.

 

"I don't have my blaster, kid!" She said, and Mabel handed hers to Wendy.

 

"Watch and learn," she said smugly, before pulling her lightsaber from her belt and igniting it. She jumped into the center of the hall, where she could see the 5 troopers at the end of the hall. They turned their aim to her without hesitation, and she started deflecting their bolts with the blade. After firing for a bit, they ceased fire, before strategically re-aiming and resuming, one bolt towards each limb.

 

Mabel closed her eyes and focused. Everything that happened after that was a blur, and, when she opened them, she was standing in the doorway where the troopers had been. Looking around, she found two clone bodies without heads, and three more with holes in their chests.

 

She blinked, and then turned, looking down the hall where she had been, and saw Wendy, peeking around the corner, a frightened look on her face.

 

"D... did I... do this?" She asked faintly, to which Wendy replied by slowly shaking her head.

 

"Oh, gods..." She said faintly, before dropping her lightsaber and lifting her hands, holding them in front of her face. Wendy slowly stalked out of the corner, into the hallway, holding her hands out defensively.

 

"Mabel...?"

 

"I-I'm just like him," Mabel said, beginning to tear up. Wendy immediately dropped her defensive stance and dashed forward, engulfing Mabel in a giant hug as she fell forward, tears streaking down her face.

 

"Mabel, listen to me. You are better than him. These men are only dead because it was you or them. Cipher... he kills without reason, without mercy. You are not deranged. You are not evil. You are one of the best people I've ever known."

 

Mabel closed her eyes and openly sobbed at this comment.

 

"Shh, shh, it's okay. It's alright, I'm here. Just let it out. You're good. Just let it out," Wendy said, rubbing her hand on Mabel's back.

 

Mabel collapsed to her knees, and Wendy went right with her.

 

* * *

 

Minutes later, Mabel returned to the confiscation room, Wendy in tow.

 

"One of these boxes is yours," she said, gesturing to the shelf of crates, "It should have your name on it."

 

"Thanks," Wendy said, quickly scanning the boxes until she found her name. She pulled the box down and opened it. Pulling out her belt, she refastened it around her waist.

 

"Let's go," she said, and they both exited.

 

* * *

 

  
Ford and Soos were sitting outside, taking a break. They had their legs outstretched in the same, backs against the hull of the  _Glass Shard_ .

 

"Mr. Pines?"

 

"Yeah, Soos?"

 

"I miss my family."

 

Ford's eyes widened. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

 

"Well... uh..."

 

Ford looked at Soos with an awkward look on his face. Soos looked back, and then returned to his forward-looking position, an frown on his face.

 

"Sorry, Mr. Pines."

 

"No, no, it's fine, Soos. I... I miss my family, too."

 

It was Soos' turn to look at Ford with wide eyes.

 

"You had a family? Other than Mabel?"

 

"How do you think Mabel came into existence?"

 

"Uh..."

 

"Yeah, I had a whole family. I had a brother and a sister, and then another brother. Parents, obviously. And then-"

 

"Whoa, you had a lot of siblings!"

 

"Yeah... Yeah," Ford said, returning his forward stare, this time with a pained look.

 

"...what happened to them?" Soos asked, after a moment's silence.

 

"Uh... well, I'm a twin, and then the others were twins too."

 

"Wow! What are the odds of that?!"

 

"Soos," Ford said, looking at Soos.

 

"Sorry, Mr. Pines," Soos said, silencing himself.

 

"The, uh... the second pair of twins were killed along with my parents when our family home was attacked by bounty hunters."

 

"Wow..."

 

"And then, uh... Cipher killed my brother," Ford said, obvious pain in his voice.

 

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry for you, Mr. Pines."

 

"Yeah..." Ford said, absentmindedly nodding and staring into the distance.

 

Suddenly, they heard a zoom.

 

  
"What is that?" Soos said, looking around. Suddenly, a shadow moved over the  _Shard_ and their sitting bodies, and they stared as a Republic Gunship flew over them.

 

"It's the Empire! Get inside, Soos, get inside!" Ford said, getting up and grabbing Soos.

 

"Are they gonna kill us, Mr. Pines?!" Soos said as he ran inside.

 

"I don't know! Now, close the door, and don't open it until I tell you!" Ford said, pushing Soos inside.

 

Soos didn't respond before Ford closed the airlock. Ford then turned, drawing his blasters as the Gunship landed. Troops poured out, lining up in front of the ship. They slowly approached, aiming at Ford.

 

"Stay back!" Ford shouted, but the troops didn't listen.

 

"Fordarian Pines, we are here to arrest you in the name of the Ocular Empire!"

 

"You're not taking me alive!" Ford said, opening fire. He hit one trooper square in the head, and the rest opened fire. Ford got hit in the left leg, falling to that knee as he continued firing. He managed to kill one more trooper before he fell, blood streaking out of his mouth. The troopers slowly approached, kicking him lightly to see if he would respond.

 

"Alright, get him back on the gunship. Hurry, Cipher wants him alive!" The lead trooper said, and the rest nodded, picking up Ford and returning to the gunship. It lifted off the ground, closed it's doors, and flew away.

 

Minutes later, the airlock opened, and Soos stepped out, looking around.

 

"Mr. Pines?" Soos asked loudly, looking left and right for his mentor, to no avail. He walked about a dozen paces from the ship, continuing to look around, before facing the open desert.

 

"Mr. Pines!"

 

Soos fell to his knees, hearing only the silence of the desert.

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Black Death, Chapter 5  
> Work Code: THB0025.5  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Monday, November 16th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

Mabel and Wendy slowly creeped into the brig, looking for Tad. Wendy was looking along one wall, while Mabel was looking along the other.

 

"Tad," Wendy whisper-called, "Tad?"

 

They continued stalking along the walls until they reached the end, finding only empty cells.

 

"He's not here," Mabel said, straightening up. Wendy did the same, and they both put their hands on their hips.

 

"Where could he be?" Wendy asked, "This is all the cells on the ship!" She gestured dramatically down the hall, indicating all the empty cells.

 

"...maybe we could hack into a console down here and see the prisoner registry?" Mabel suggested, and Wendy smirked.

 

"Good idea, kid. C'mon, let's find one. I think I saw one when we came in," Wendy said, turning and walking back down the hallway.

 

Suddenly, a trooper appeared at the end of the hallway, likely on patrol. He turned towards Wendy and Mabel, and they got surprised looks on their faces. He brought his blaster up, aimed it, and fired. A blue stun ring rocketed towards them.

 

"Down!" Wendy shouted as she jumped in front of Mabel and tackled her. The stun ring hit her, but she had shielded Mabel, and they fell to the ground, an unconcious Wendy on top of Mabel.

 

They hit the ground, and Mabel immediately rolled, putting Wendy on the floor before putting her feet on either side of Wendy and standing up. She drew her lightsaber as she turned, all within a second.

 

Standing with her lightsaber activated and in a defensive stance, the trooper did not cease to switch off stun mode and begin firing. Mabel deflected the bolts, and they hit the walls, leaving scorch marks. Mabel slowly advanced on the trooper, attempting to subdue him; however, he was backing up.

 

So the dance continued all the way down the hall, until the trooper had his back to the other end of the wall. He kept firing, and then, with Mabel a few feet away from him, his blaster clicked. She immediately leveled her lightsaber at his neck.

 

"Stalemate," she said, and he grunted in displeasure.

 

* * *

 

"That's a list of all the prisoners we've taken in since we've arrived," the trooper said, gesturing to the screen, "If your friend's not on it, he's not on this ship. Or not any more, at least."

 

"Thanks," Wendy said, drawing her blaster and leveling it to the side of the trooper's head. She pulled the trigger, and he fell. Wendy stepped up to the console.

 

"Was that really necessary?" Mabel asked.

 

"What else could we have done with him?" She asked, rather begrudged, turning towards her.

 

"I don't know," Mabel replied in exasperation, "But killing him was unnecessary!"

 

Wendy rolled her eyes and turned back to the screen. Mabel put her hands on her hips and sighed.

 

After a moment's silence, Wendy turned back to Mabel with a grim expression.

 

"Well? D'ya find him?" She asked, not picking up on the mood.

 

Wendy mumbled something incoherently.

 

"I need you to speak up, Wendy."

 

"They... they executed him," Wendy whispered. Mabel covered her mouth with her hands, and her eyes widened.

 

They were silent for a few moments until Mabel spoke again.

 

"...when?"

 

"Hours ago. They didn't even interrogate him, they just... brought him up and shot 'im."

 

Mabel sucked on her bottom lip, attempting to suppress the tears already brimming on her eyes. Wendy leaned forward and wiped the tears from Mabel's eyes with her thumb.

 

"We can mourn later. Right now, we have to get out of here."

 

Mabel sniffled and nodded.

 

"Got it."

 

* * *

 

Mabel and Wendy crouched in the fighter bay, watching operations go about.

 

"Think we can steal one of those fighters?" Mabel asked, nodding towards one of the many fighters lining the bay.

 

"I think we should go with one of those gunships, actually," Wendy countered, nodding towards the other side of the bay.

 

"Why?"

 

"So we can rescue any of our people left on the surface."

 

Mabel nodded.

 

"Makes sense."

 

Suddenly, an alarm went off.

 

"What does that mean?!" Mabel asked in concern.

 

"They're opening the doors!" Wendy replied, before grabbing Mabel and running into the door behind them. It closed as soon as they entered, and they listened until the alarm stopped. As soon as it did, they re-entered the fighter bay, watching the gunship that had just arrived.

 

They watched as it offloaded a few troopers, and then a stretcher, surrounded by troopers, and then powered down.

 

"Who do you think's on the stretcher?"

 

"No idea. Think it could it be one of ours?"

 

Mabel shrugged.

 

"Let's go to the medibay and find out," Wendy said, turning and going through the door.

 

"Whoa, whoa, Wendy!" Mabel said, following her through, "We could get off this rinky-dink thing and save ourselves!"

 

"But we can't just leave whoever that is behind!"

 

"What if it's a trooper?!"

 

Wendy opened her mouth, as if a counter-point was preparing itself, but then closed it again. After a moment, Wendy glared at Mabel.

 

"We'll never know if we don't go check," she said, and then turned and left. Mabel rubbed her eyes with her hand before joining her in her escapade.

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Black Death, Chapter 6  
> Work Code: THB0025.6  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Wednesday, November 18th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


End file.
